Hinata's Love Story
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Songfic. Hinata met the eyes of the young blonde and imedately fell in love. The only problem is her father hates him...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sadly) or the song Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer air_

Hyuuga Hinata leaned against her balcony that was connected to her bedroom and sighed staring out into the night sky. Her father was holding yet another party and she was required to attend unlike her little sister Hanabi, whom her father had claimed to be to young. The sixteen year old sighed as a warm summer's night breeze played with here long navy blue hair. She closed her lavender eyes, enjoying the bliss of the moment.

"Hinata-chan?"

She hadn't heard her cousin enter her room. Blushing slightly as usual, Hinata walked from her balcony into her bedroom.

"Y-yes Neji-niisan?" She asked the pale eyed brunette.

"Come on, its starting." Neji informed his cousin. He was wearing a simple tux and a black tie while his cousin wore a beautiful light spaghetti strap dress that flowed down to her ankles. The timid young Hyuuga followed her cousin to the ballroom where a crowd was already forming. But out of the dozens there the Hyuuga locked eyes with only one.

_See the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on __the staircase__Begging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes_

Hinata watched the blonde through out the night. She blushed wildly as he glanced at her was well. While she talked to her cousin's girlfriend, TenTen, she hadn't noticed the blonde make his way to her through the crowd until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She blushed and spun around meeting the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen and turned beat red. The blonde smiled a foxy grin and bowed.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Hinata felt like a beacon as the blonde led her to the dance floor.

"My names Naruto," He whispered spinning her.

"H-Hinata." The flustered Hyuuga replied. She was floating on air. It was as if they were the only two there until…

"Uzamaki!" Her father said yanking his daughter away. "You know very well your not welcome here. Leave. Now." Hiashi commanded putting his daughter behind him protective. Hinata pleaded to Naruto with her pale eyes not to leave. Naruto growled alittle but sighed defeated. He nodded toward Hiashi.

"Hyuuga-sama." He turned toward Hinata and gave her a mischievous smile and held out his hand. "Hinata-san." Wearily, Hinata shook his hand. As he pulled away he slid a note into her hand and left with a wink. Hinata ran upstairs, tears forming in her light colored eyes. As soon as she slammed the door shut she opened up the note.

_Meet me in the Hyuuga Gardens at midnight- Uzamaki Naruto_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh_

Hinata soon caught sight of the blonde who was carefully hidden among the rose bush. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, glad you made it." Naruto whispered. Hinata was glowing red she was blushing so much as he grabbed her hand and led her toward the woods.

"N-Naruto-kun where a-are we going?" she asked nervously. Naruto turned his head, still dragging her, and smiled his goofy smile that made Hinata blush even more if possible.

"Somewhere special. Trust me Hinata-hime." He said softly.

_H-Hinata __princess?_

Her cheeks became a whole new shade of red as she let that sink in. Soon they arrived at a large clearing over looking a lake. Hinata looked amazed and giggled as some of the dozens of fireflies surrounded her, unaware of Naruto's loving glaze. He led her to the lake where they sat and talked for about an hour or so. Naruto's deep blue eyes bore into Hinata's lavender ones. She felt faint and yet another untamable blush colored her cheeks.

"Hinata-hime?" he asked.

"H-hai Naruto-kun?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Her cheeks were on fire. She could hear her heart pounding as she nodded. Naruto smirked and leaned in close.

"Good," He said, his face mere inches away from hers. "Because I've been falling since you walked into the ballroom." He finished softly and kissed her passionately, ecstatic to find her kissing back just as passionately.

_I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ringAnd said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes_

Hinata paced back and forth the clearing she and Naruto met every night worriedly.

_Maybe he's just not coming…_

She pushed away the terrible thought and continued pacing. How they managed a relationship for a year without getting caught was a mystery to her. The night before Naruto had asked her to meet him at six instead of midnight. She had claimed sickness to get out of dinner and snuck out to the clearing, making it there at six on the dot. It was now seven forty-five. Just then Naruto came running into the clearing with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata-hime," He greeted and kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late. I had something really important to do and it went longer then I thought it would."

Hinata's heart sank.

_More important than me…?_

"Hinata? Hime what's wrong?"

She hadn't noticed she was crying until then. Naruto reach out to her face but she turned away.

"I can't do this anymore Naruto-kun," She said through tears. She had stopped stuttering around him a few months ago. "I can't keep hiding from my family like this. You've been acting so strange lately. Do I even matter to you anymore?" she cried. Naruto looked stunned for a few minutes as his hime cried. The a small smile crossed his features. He turned Hinata face so she'd look at him, wrapped his arms arm her waist, and rested his forehead on hers.

"I was at your house Hina," He spoke gently. "That's why I was so late."

"W-why?" She asked amazed then scolded herself for stuttering. Naruto smirked.

"Do you love me Hinata-hime?" He asked, not answering her question.

"Of coarse I do Naruto-kun! With all my heart!"

His smirk widened.

"Then marry me." He whispered.

"W-what?" Her cheeks were ablaze and she prayed she wasn't imagining things. Naruto chuckled and kissed her deeply. "It took me forever to get your father's blessing. What do you say Hinata-hime?" he asked parting and slipping the ring onto her hand. "Will you have me?"

Hinata replied by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with pure passion. Naruto smirk into the kiss and kissed her back just as loving lovingly.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**The End**

**Okay people, I hoped you liked it. I've been in kinda a rut lately and would really appreciate your reviews ****J Thanx l8er ppl *waves* **


End file.
